Invisible Wall
by Tsumibukaki
Summary: Jika hubungan seperti ini yang kau inginkan... asal bisa bersama denganmu, aku akan melaluinya. Kita akan melaluinya. [KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin) / YAOI / DLDR]


Cho Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah seraya membuka pintu mobil. Sejak berakhirnya rekaman acara musik terbaru beberapa jam lalu dimana ia menjadi pembawa acara tunggal di sana, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Mungkin hanya sepatah dua patah kata yang ia ucapkan seperlunya kepada para staf acara dan manajer, selebihnya Kyuhyun mengunci mulut rapat-rapat, enggan bersuara.

_Well, _bukan tanpa alasan ia bersikap demikian. Dua hari lalu tenggorokannya terasa tak nyaman hingga ia harus puasa bicara selama seharian penuh keesokan harinya sebab hari ini ia harus mengisi satu acara di mana pertama kalinya ia menjadi pemandu acara seorang diri. Yah, memang itu adalah pertama kali baginya, tetapi betapa beruntungnya Kyuhyun sebab Heechul bersedia datang untuk menemaninya di acara tersebut. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tak benar-benar sendirian.

Demi kembali memperbaiki keadaan tenggorokannya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tak banyak bicara seusainya acara. Oleh sebab itu sampai saat ini pun ia masih mengunci bibir, hanya beberapa gumaman pelan atau gerak kepala yang ia berikan saat manajernya menanyakan pertanyaan ya-tidak. Yah, manajer-_nim _memang sangat pengertian.

Dengan sang manajer yang turut melangkah di sampingnya, Kyuhyun memasuki gedung asrama yang saat ini hanya dihuni oleh ia dan Ryeowook. Bersama manajernya ia memasuki lift dan menekan angka pada panel lift, kemudian kembali keluar dari sana sesampainya mereka di lantai tujuan. Lagi-lagi semuanya dilalui dalam hening sebab Kyuhyun masih enggan bicara. Yah, anggap saja ia sedang dalam fase pemulihan suara.

Tungkai jenjang milik Kyuhyun melangkah dengan pasti menuju salah satu pintu yang tak begitu jauh dari lift, itu adalah pintu asrama mereka. Selama ia melangkah menuju pintu, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara tawa dari dalam sana. Ia yakin tawa itu tidak hanya berasal dari Ryeowook, sebab suasananya terdengar lebih ramai—setidaknya, mungkin ada satu orang lain di dalam asrama mereka saat ini, entah siapa, Kyuhyun sedang tak begitu berminat untuk menebak.

_Mungkin itu Eunhyuk hyung_, batin Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh saat teringat bahwa Eunhyuk juga akan pindah ke asrama dalam waktu dekat. Tetapi ia tak tahu _anchovy _itu akan pindah secepat ini.

Sekali lagi suara tawa terdengar dari dalam asrama, tawa itu melantun pelan, namun Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas dalam jarak dekat seperti saat ini (ia sudah berada tepat di depan daun pintu asrama). Itu bukanlah tawa Ryeowook, kini, setelah kembali mendengarnya, Kyuhyun bisa mengenali tawa siapa itu...

Kyuhyun sangat mengenal tawa itu. Tawa yang dulu selalu ia dengar hampir setiap saatnya hingga rasanya Kyuhyun amat hafal dan mampu mengenalinya. _Itu adalah tawa yang saat ini amat ia rindukan__, tawa yang amat ingin ia dengar._

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa?"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat suara Yongsun—manajernya—terdengar. Ia menoleh ke arah sang manajer dan mendapati pria itu tengah memandangnya penuh tanya. Detik selanjutnya Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa sejak beberapa detik yang lalu ia hanya terdiam di depan pintu asrama dengan salah satu tangan menggenggam gagang pintu. Ia sadari pula bahwa sedari tadi Yongsun menunggunya untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Yongsun_-hyung_." Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Lantas, setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan meyakinkan diri bahwa mungkin ia hanya terlalu lelah hingga akhirnya berhalusinasi, Kyuhyun memutar gagang pintu hingga daun pintu itu terbuka. Tungkainya segera mengambil langkah masuk dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

Kyuhyun kembali berhenti di depan rak sepatu kecil di dekat pintu masuk. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk memandang bagian itu dengan lamat. Ada satu bagian yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, ada sepatu yang amat ia kenal bertengger di sana...

_Mengapa aku berhalusinasi lagi? Ini berlebihan_, batinnya kembali meneriakkan kata halusinasi, seolah-olah semua yang ia dengar dan lihat tidaklah nyata.

Menggelengkan kepala guna mengusir pikiran tak diinginkan, Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkah untuk masuk ke dalam asrama lebih jauh. Tak lupa ia merapalkan kalimat '_jangan berhalusinasi_' berulang kali di dalam kepala, hanya agar ia berhenti memikirkan—

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau sudah pulang? Selamat datang."

—_Lee Sungmin?_

Sekali lagi langkah Kyuhyun berhenti saat suara halus itu terdengar. Ia berhenti tepat di dekat sofa dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Jika kau mengikuti arah pandangnya, kau akan menemukan sosok pria manis yang tengah tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi rapi nan bersih miliknya, kini memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata _foxy_ yang berbinar. Rasanya, mata itu selalu memancarkan binar indahnya...

"Sungmin... _hyung_?" Kyuhyun bergumam. Entah mengapa lidahnya terasa kaku saat menggumamkan nama itu, nama yang sampai detik ini pun masih terukir di ingatan, di pikiran, di hati Kyuhyun, tanpa ada satu pun goresan di sana.

Rasanya, suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi begitu sunyi, padahal Yongsun sedang melangkah mendekat kepada Ryeowook dan Ryeowook tengah menyambut sang manajer dengan menawarkan minuman serta kudapan ringan yang telah ia sediakan.

Ya, Kyuhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan tatap mata jatuh pada manik _foxy _milik Sungmin. Begitu pula pria penyandang Lee itu, tak sekalipun berniat mengalihkan tatapan ataupun melunturkan senyuman dari parasnya.

Tak satupun dari mereka berdua yang berniat untuk memutuskan kontak mata, seolah masing-masingnya saling menenggelamkan diri dalam tatap sang lawan.

Satu hal pasti yang mereka sadari saat ini, tatapan itu masih begitu candu, seperti dulu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tak mau menyapa Sungmin-_hyung_? Jarang-jarang lho ia datang kemari." Suara Ryeowook seolah meruntuhkan dinding pembatas mereka berdua dengan dunia sekitar. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali ke dunia nyata dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Ah... sejujurnya, Sungmin-lah yang terlebih dahulu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Uh, oh?" Kyuhyun turut mengalihkan tatap. Ia melirik ke arah Ryeowook, lalu kembali memandang Sungmin sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekat kepada pria manis yang tengah duduk di sofa itu.

"Kau sudah lama datang ke sini, _hyung_? Kenapa tak mengabariku dulu?" sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang sedikit lebar. Ia memberi satu peluk singkat kepada Sungmin yang segera dibalas oleh pria manis itu. Pelukan itu hanyalah sebuah pelukan singkat yang segera dilepas beberapa detik setelahnya.

_Mengabarinya,_

_Senyuman lebar itu,_

_Pelukan singkat itu,_

_Semuanya palsu._

Semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan barusan hanya sebatas basa-basi belaka. Ia hanya bertingkah seolah ia baik-baik saja, seolah bertemu Sungmin bukanlah perkara besar. Kyuhyun tak peduli apabila aktingnya buruk atau aneh, ia terus menerus membohongi perasaannya sendiri di hadapan orang-orang. Ia bertingkah seolah ia dan Sungmin masih sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu, ia bertingkah seolah tak ada _dinding tak k__asatmata_ di antara mereka berdua.

_Padahal, pada kenyataannya_ _Kyuhyun tak baik-baik saja._

_Pada kenyataannya, dinding itu masih tampak jelas._

"Sungmin-_hyung, _seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku ada urusan setelah ini dan Yongsun-_hyung _juga akan pergi lagi bersamaku. Apa kau juga akan pulang, _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun sudah melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar saat suara Ryeowook kembali terdengar. Sembari membuka pintu kamarnya, ia menaikkan satu alis heran mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook kepada Sungmin. Si pecinta jerapah itu akan pergi bersama Yongsun, itu berarti hanya tinggal ia dan Sungmin yang ada di asrama.

_Sudah pasti dia akan pulang, _batin Kyuhyun pesimis sembari meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas meja. Sengaja ia membiarkan pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka agar ia masih bisa menyimak obrolan Ryeowook dan Sungmin di ruang tengah.

"Aku akan tinggal sedikit lebih lama di sini, Ryeowook-ah. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi, aku ingin mengobrol dengannya terlebih dahulu."

Pergerakan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terhenti tatkala ia mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan Sungmin. Pria termuda di grupnya itu terdiam dengan berbagai pertanyaan berkelebat di kepala.

_Mengapa?_

_Apa yang ingin dia obrolkan denganku_?

_Mengapa dia tak pulang saja?_

_Bukankah ada seseorang yang menunggunya di rumah?_

Hingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meremas pinggiran meja miliknya. Pertanyaan terakhir begitu menusuk hati sebab ia harus membayangkan sosok lain yang menunggu kepulangan Sungmin.

_Seharusnya aku yang menunggunya._

_Aku yang selalu menunggunya di sini._

_Dan akhirnya... dia pulang._

"Tidak apa-apa aku berada di sini 'kan, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Pikiran Kyuhyun segera buyar saat suara Sungmin lagi-lagi menyentuh gendang telinga. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menengok ke ruang tengah melalui pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya Sungmin tengah memandangnya dari sana tanpa melunturkan senyumnya sama sekali. Pria itu benar-benar murah senyum, hah.

"Oh—ya, tentu saja. Tidak ada yang melarangmu berada di sini, lagipula." Kyuhyun memaksakan satu senyuman terulas di paras. Ia mengakhiri kegiatannya di dalam kamar, kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah menutup pintunya, Kyuhyun beranjak menuju sofa dan mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa tunggal yang membelakangi jendela. Sungmin duduk di sisi lainnya, omong-omong; di atas sofa panjang.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Sungmin-_hyung, _buat dirimu senyaman mungkin di sini! Dan Kyuhyun-ah, jangan menjahili Sungmin-_hyung_, mengerti?" peringat Ryeowook sesaat sebelum ia beranjak dari sana bersama Yongsun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk malas seraya mengibaskan tangannya berulang kali; gestur mengusir dua pria itu agar segera pergi. _Well_, bukan berarti ia ingin cepat-cepat berduaan dengan Sungmin.

Suara pintu utama yang ditutup akhirnya terdengar. Dan sunyi secepat kilat mendominasi. Seperginya Ryeowook dan Yongsun, tak satupun di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berniat membuka suara. Selama beberapa puluh detik mereka membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti sekitar.

Dan akhirnya Sungmin-lah yang terlebih dahulu memecah hening.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cobalah kudapan ini. Aku yakin kau sedang lapar." Sungmin mengambilkan satu buah kudapan manis dan menyodorkannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Segera saja Kyuhyun menyambutnya, ia menerima apa yang disodorkan Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya, lalu melahapnya.

Dan hening kembali mengisi. Hanya mulut Kyuhyun yang sedikit bergerak mengunyah kudapannya.

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun ingin bersuara. Ia ingin berteriak kepada Sungmin; mengapa baru sekarang pria itu datang? Mengapa baru sekarang ia menampakkan diri? Mengapa mereka tak bisa saling menghubungi? Terlalu banyak tanya mengapa dalam benaknya, hingga ia bingung harus mengutarakan yang mana terlebih dahulu. Dan akhirnya tak ada satupun yang tercetuskan. Kyuhyun benar-benar tenggelam dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

Tidak, bukan karena ia sedang dalam masa pemulihan suara, bukan pula karena tenggorokannya yang terasa tak nyaman, ia diam karena ia benar-benar tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan. Kehadiran Sungmin-lah yang membungkamnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun merutuki kepergian Ryeowook dan Yongsun. Andai mereka berdua masih berada di sini, ia tak akan terjebak dalam situasi canggung seperti saat ini.

Tetapi, terkadang kau memang membutuhkan _heni__ng yang dalam _saat bersama seseorang yang kau anggap istimewa. Sungmin, pria itu amat istimewa bagi Kyuhyun, meski Kyuhyun masih tak yakin apakah Sungmin melihatnya sama seperti ia melihat pria manis itu. Soal itu, ia benar-benar tak yakin.

"Apa tenggorokanmu sedang sakit? Aku tak ingat kau sangat pendiam seperti saat ini." Sungmin lagi-lagi memecah hening di antara mereka. Siapapun akan sadar bahwa pria manis itu mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dan mencari topik bincang, siapapun akan sadar bahwa Sungmin sedang mencoba meruntuhkan _dinding tak kasatmata _yang kini memisahkan mereka.

"Ekhm—ya, sebenarnya tenggorokanku sedikit terasa tak nyaman sejak beberapa hari lalu," jawab Kyuhyun. Sekarang ia mulai berpikir, apakah ia harus melawan egonya dan kembali berpura-pura bahwa semua baik-baik saja? Lalu bertingkah ceria dan ramah? Ia tahu, apabila ia terus menerus diam seperti saat ini, Sungmin akan bosan dan pergi. _Ia tak ingin itu terjadi lagi..._

"Sungmin-_hyung, _kau mau makan sesuatu? Aku bisa masakkan untukmu. Akhir-akhir ini aku belajar memasak, kau tahu."

Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun memilih untuk kembali berakting bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia mulai beranjak dari sofanya, tetapi ucapan Sungmin selanjutnya mengurungkan niat Kyuhyun untuk melangkah ke dapur.

"Aku sudah makan di rumah. Aku hanya... ingin mengobrol denganmu." Suara Sungmin masih sama pelannya seperti beberapa saat lalu, kali ini pun pria manis itu sedikit menunduk. Jelas sekali, ia tampak takut saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun, ia terdiam di tempatnya selama beberapa detik. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya secara perlahan, membuang napas bersama dengan beban pikiran. Ia sedikit bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

"_Arrasseo,_ mari kita mengobrol."

Kyuhyun tak kembali ke sofanya. Ia justru menuju ruang kamar dan kembali lagi dengan satu laptop di tangan. Tak lagi duduk di sofa tunggal seperti sebelumnya, Kyuhyun memilih duduk di sebelah Sungmin seraya meletakkan laptop di atas meja dengan posisi di tengah, agar Sungmin mampu melihatnya pula. Tanpa bersuara ia bergerak menyalakan benda itu, sedangkan pria manis di sebelahnya hanya memandang dengan tatap bingung.

"Apa kita akan menonton?" tanya Sungmin polos. Manik _foxy_nya memandang Kyuhyun, kemudian memandang layar laptop yang mulai menyala. Di saat itulah Sungmin tertegun.

Gambar latar yang ada di layar laptop Kyuhyun adalah gambar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Itu adalah salah satu momen di mana mereka menggelar konser akbar _Super Show _yang kesekian. Saat di mana belum ada badai menerjang, saat di mana mereka masih bisa tertawa dan menangis bersama dengan bebas, sebebas-bebasnya.

"Ah, gambar ini mengingatkanku pada masa lalu," ujar Sungmin setelah hening yang cukup lama. Tak sekalipun pandangannya teralih ke hal lain, seolah-olah gambar latar itu adalah satu-satunya gambar yang ingin ia lihat.

"Mm-hm, aku selalu teringat pada masa lalu saat melihat gambar-gambar _kit__a_." Kyuhyun berucap dengan tatap mata tertuju lurus pada layar di depannya, sedikit ia tekankan kalimatnya pada kata _kita_. Di saat seperti ini, ia tak ingin memandang Sungmin. Memandang pria itu hanya akan semakin menyakiti hatinya.

Jemari Kyuhyun menggerakkan kursor untuk membuka aplikasi _browser_. Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya sedikit mengerucutkan bibir saat gambar latar telah ditutupi sepenuhnya oleh halaman _browser_.

"Aku sering melihat-lihat video di _youtube _milikmu," cerita Kyuhyun seraya mengetikkan alamat _youtube_. Sungmin mengangguk-angguk pelan di sebelahnya.

"Kudengar kau akan melakukan _live streaming _di _channel youtube_mu, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa itu benar?"

"Mm-hm. Sabtu ini aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku akan menonton, kalau begitu."

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Pria manis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Namun kali ini senyuman itu jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tak mengerti, tetapi senyuman itu menusuk hatinya hingga rasanya ia ingin menangis. Senyuman Sungmin sarat akan kesedihan, begitu pula sorot matanya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai meredup.

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangan sebelum ia berbuat jauh. Ia tahu, Sungmin telah melewati banyak hal berat, dan itu pasti melelahkan, juga _menyakitkan_. Seolah-olah seluruh dunia menolakmu, bayangkanlah kemana lagi kau akan pergi?

"Mau menonton sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Kali ini dialah yang memecah hening di antara mereka. Mungkin Kyuhyun mulai sadar bahwa sesungguhnya dirinya-lah yang mulai membangun dinding-dinding tak kasatmata antara ia dan Sungmin hanya agar ia tak tersakiti. Sungguh, itu adalah pilihan paling egois yang pernah ada.

Sungmin mengangkat kepala dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatap bertanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban pria manis itu, Kyuhyun mengetikkan sesuatu pada kotak pencarian _youtube_. Detik selanjutnya, bertumpuk-tumpuk video bermunculan. Ia mengeklik salah satu video hingga akhirnya video itu terputar.

"Ini adalah video saat kita menyanyikan lagu _Our Love _di _Super Show _4," ujar Kyuhyun di awal-awal video diputar. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Sungmin sebelum mengembalikan pandang ke arah layar.

"Oh—iya, aku sangat bahagia saat-saat kita menyanyikan lagu ini. Yah—saat menyanyikan lagu lain pun aku juga merasa bahagia," ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum kecil. Ada binar antusias yang hadir di sorot matanya seraya ia mulai memfokuskan diri pada tontonan di layar laptop.

Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah pria manis itu, tanpa sadar senyumnya sedikit merekah mendapati binar mata Sungmin yang saat ini tak lagi menunjukkan sorot sedihnya. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini ia tak perlu melihat kesedihan di mata indah Sungmin.

Satu video berakhir, video lainnya terputar secara otomatis. Dan Kyuhyun membiarkan itu terjadi. Toh ia dan Sungmin sama-sama menikmati semua tayangan yang ada di layar laptop itu.

Sesekali tawa mereka melantun bersama saat menyaksikan satu video yang menampilkan momen-momen menggelikan para anggota Super Junior.

Sesekali mereka tersenyum malu saat menyaksikan momen memalukan yang ada di sana.

Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama...

"Kau tahu, aku merindukan saat-saat seperti sekarang ini."

Suara Sungmin terdengar saat _youtube _mulai menampilkan video lainnya. Entah bagaimana, video yang terputar saat ini secara kebetulan adalah video kompilasi dari momen-momen Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baik di atas panggung maupun _off-camera_.

"Mm-hm, aku pun begitu," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari layar laptopnya. Nyatanya, Kyuhyun sendiri masih meragu untuk menatap Sungmin. Ia biarkan fokusnya sedikit buyar walau netra tetap menatap momen manis dirinya dan Sungmin pada layar.

Tak ada lagi balasan dari Sungmin. Mereka kembali membiarkan hening menyelimuti, dalam diam menyaksikan apa yang disajikan oleh video yang dibuat oleh penggemar.

"Aku rindu kita yang dulu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Suara halus itu sedikit bergetar, dan Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Tetapi Kyuhyun masih terlalu ragu untuk memandang Sungmin. Meski wajahnya sedikit mengeras, tak sekalipun ia mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tak bisakah... kita kembali seperti dulu?"

Sungmin kembali bersuara. Getar pada suara lemah itu semakin kental, hingga di detik selanjutnya isak pelan terdengar. Sungmin tak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi, kristal bening itu sudah tak mampu ia bendung.

"Aku... aku—aku merindukanmu, sangat."

Sungmin kembali bicara dengan susah payah. Kini napasnya mulai sesak dan dengan sedikit kesulitan ia menghirup oksigen. Bahkan Sungmin tak peduli lagi dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ia biarkan Kyuhyun mendengar isak tangisnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Kelemahannya adalah tangis seorang Lee Sungmin. Ia tak akan pernah tahan melihat air mata mengaliri pipi pria manis itu. Namun, saat ini ia masih memilih bungkam. Untuk menolehkan kepala pun rasanya amat berat. Ia biarkan netranya memandang lurus ke depan, ia biarkan bibirnya terkunci rapat, ia biarkan... Sungmin menangis di sampingnya.

_we were in love, weren't we?_

_all those days we spent together..._

"Mengapa kau bicara seolah aku yang meninggalkanmu, Sungmin-_ah_?"

Suara berat Kyuhyun akhirnya terdengar. Ia panggil Sungmin dengan panggilan yang _seharusnya_, panggilan tanpa embel -_hyung _yang tak begitu ia suka.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat mendengar tanya Kyuhyun, sedang air matanya kian mengalir deras. Dalam hatinya ia sadar, amat sadar bahwa dialah yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, amat pelan dengan isak tangis yang masih terdengar. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Aku—maafkan aku... aku yang meninggalkanmu, Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengepalkan tangannya.

_we shared our pain, didn't we?_

_even when we didn't know what was wrong..._

"Lee Sungmin, kau anggap apa aku ini?"

Kini suara Kyuhyun-lah yang bergetar. Perlahan, ia memandang Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya. Dan saat itu pula bulir air mata mengalir sedikit demi sedikit membasahi pipi Kyuhyun. Ia tak pernah kuat melihat Sungmin dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Di saat Sungmin menangis, ia juga akan menangis. Selalu seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku..."

Isakan Sungmin kembali terdengar, dan Kyuhyun berani bersumpah itulah hal yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia dengar—isakan tangis seorang Lee Sungmin.

_where are you now?_

_don't you hear my voice?_

_my aching heart searches for you_

_it calls out for you_

_it's going crazy_

"Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku?"

Kyuhyun terus meluapkan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. Kyuhyun biarkan kata-katanya mengalir bebas dari ranum. Dan Kyuhyun biarkan air matanya dan Sungmin mengalir deras.

"Kau pergi, kemudian kau datang kembali seolah tak ada yang salah. Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku saat kau memutuskan untuk pergi?"

Kyuhyun terisak samar. Punggung tangannya terangkat menutupi bagian mulut selama beberapa saat, kemudian mengusap air mata yang ada di pipinya.

Sementara Sungmin masih menunduk dengan bahu bergetar hebat juga isak tangis yang tak kunjung reda. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun tak kuasa melihat keadaan pria itu.

Ia ingin menarik Sungmin ke dalam peluknya.

Ia ingin menghapus air mata Sungmin.

Ia ingin memiliki Sungmin _lagi_...

Bolehkah ia?

_my heart, my tears, again the memory of you_

_drop by drop they fall onto my chest_

_i cry and cry, and with these memories_

_that won't be erased_

_today my empty heart is drenched again_

"Maafkan aku..."

Dan Kyuhyun lelah dengan segala maaf yang diucapkan Sungmin. Dengan satu tarikan tangan ia membuat Sungmin mendongak menatap matanya, dan dengan satu tarikan pula ia membawa Sungmin jatuh ke dalam dekapnya, serta dengan satu tarikan lembut Kyuhyun membawa bibir Sungmin bertemu dengan bibirnya.

Mata Sungmin terbelalak sedang mata sembab Kyuhyun terpejam erat. Tangan Sungmin yang terkunci oleh tangan Kyuhyun bergerak gusar seolah ingin membebaskan diri. Tetapi Kyuhyun tak membiarkannya. Ia benar-benar mengunci tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapnya, mengunci bibir Sungmin dalam ciuman intensnya.

Pada akhirnya, Sungmin mulai bergerak pasrah di dalam dekap Kyuhyun. Matanya perlahan terpejam, ranum mulai bergerak mengikuti gerak bibir tebal seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kristal bening air matanya masih mengalir dan kini bercampur dengan air mata pria yang mendekapnya.

_won't you come back to me?_

_every day i call out your name_

_as i wait, exhausted, i wander and look for you_

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kelopak mata miliknya dan Sungmin secara bersamaan terbuka, saling mengunci tatapan satu sama lain.

Yang satu memandang memohon maaf, sedangkan yang lain memandang memohon untuk kembali bersama.

Ya, Kyuhyun menginginkan mereka yang dulu. Saat di mana tak ada dinding yang membatasi gerak mereka.

_Bolehkah aku meruntuhkan dinding tak kasatmata ini, Sungmin-ah?_

Matanya berbicara. Dan Sungmin menangkap apa yang diucapkan mata indah Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya, dengan kedua tangan yang mulai melingkari leher Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali mendekatkan wajah untuk sekali lagi mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kelopak matanya tak menutup sama sekali sebab mata _foxy _itu menatap dalam-dalam mata Kyuhyun, menyampaikan sesuatu yang segera disambut oleh Kyuhyun.

_Kau yang membangun dinding ini, maka kaulah yang harus meruntuhkannya, Kyuhyun-ah._

_Sungmin, jika hubungan seperti ini yang kau inginkan... aku tak punya pilihan lain._

_Asal aku bisa bersama denganmu lagi, Lee Sungmin._

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menyangga tubuh Sungmin di dalam dekapnya seiring dengan pria manis itu yang beranjak naik ke dalam pangkuannya. Kedua kelopak mata mereka secara bersamaan tertutup rapat, menikmati tiap sentuhan yang mulai mereka lancarkan.

Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak di atas bibir Sungmin dengan sesekali hisapan kecil ia layangkan. Perlahan, tungkai menjejak lantai dan ia mulai bangkit berdiri dengan kedua tangan menyangga tubuh Sungmin agar tetap berada dalam dekapnya. Sungmin sedikit tersentak dalam ciuman Kyuhyun, namun ia segera mengeratkan pelukan lengannya pada leher pria itu.

Sungmin biarkan Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya menuju kamar. Sungmin biarkan Kyuhyun mendominasi ciuman mereka. Sungmin biarkan Kyuhyun mengunci diri mereka di ruang kamar itu. Dan Sungmin biarkan Kyuhyun membaringkannya di ranjang yang pernah menjadi ranjangnya pula.

Dalam ciuman mereka diam-diam Sungmin membuka mata untuk mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar. Kamar itu tak pernah berbeda. Selalu sama seperti saat ia masih berada di sana.

_Kyuhyun tak pernah berubah..._

Rasa haru menyeruak dada, dan Sungmin sekali lagi meloloskan air matanya seraya tersenyum hangat dalam ciuman Kyuhyun.

Sungguh, ia merindukan segala halnya tentang Kyuhyun.

Ia merindukan kamar mereka.

Ia merindukan perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun.

_Ia merindukan sentuhan Kyuhyun._

"Mengapa kau menangis lagi, hm?" Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka, untuk sesaat memandang wajah Sungmin dengan satu tangan terangkat mengusap surai kecoklatan milik pria manis yang berada di bawah kukungannya itu.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dengan mempertahan senyum di wajahnya. "Tidak, aku hanya merasa amat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Detik selanjutnya ia menunduk dan membenamkan wajah pada leher halus milik pria manis itu, sedangkan pemilik leher mendongakkan kepalanya ke samping untuk memberi akses lebih.

"Aku juga merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, Sungmin-ah."

Dan Kyuhyun kembali melancarkan aksinya, dengan Sungmin yang bergerak pasrah di bawah dominansi Kyuhyun.

Satu per satu kain yang menutupi tubuh terlepas, hingga akhirnya hanya ada selimut yang menutupi kedua tubuh yang kini mulai menyatu ditemani dengan cahaya remang dari lampu tidur yang sengaja dinyalakan.

Sungmin terus mengerang di bawah perlakuan Kyuhyun. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini. Hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu membuatnya mengeluarkan erangan nikmat, hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu membuatnya mencapai puncak...

_Hanya Kyuhyun yang ia cintai, tetapi tak bisa ia miliki sepenuhnya._

Sungmin tak bisa serakah. Mereka tak boleh serakah. Setidaknya, hanya dengan hubungan seperti ini mereka harus bahagia. Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun amat sadar, bahwa mereka tak bisa bersama seutuhnya.

Kyuhyun sadar, inilah jalan yang harus mereka lalui. Inilah satu-satunya cara ia bisa bersama dengan Sungmin.

Meski pada akhirnya mereka tak pernah bisa mengikat diri dalam satu janji suci.

"Lee Sungmin—aku mencintaimu."

"Aku pun mencintaimu—ah! Cho Kyuhyun..."

Keduanya saling mendekap satu sama lain dengan erat. Kini, tak ada lagi _dinding tak kasatmata _yang memisahkan mereka. Kyuhyun berhasil meruntuhkannya.

Kyuhyun berhasil mengalah pada egonya.

Cho Kyuhyun berhasil menerima jalan takdirnya bersama Lee Sungmin.

_Jika hubungan seperti ini yang kau inginkan... asal bisa bersama denganmu, aku akan melaluinya. Kita akan melaluinya._

—** FIN **—


End file.
